Tales of Symphonia
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Secrets are hard to keep from friends, especially when you're on a life-changing journey with them. Kortia has been on a run from her past for years. her friend in tow behind her, but when she is reunited with her brother, things begin to spill. On the Journey of Regeneration, serious choices have to be made despite the results. Kortia just doesn't know which are the right ones...
1. Opening

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY.**

_**Tales of Symphonia**_

_**Introduction **_

The epic battle for survival

In a dying world, legend has it that a Chosen One will one day rise from amongst the people and the land will be reborn. The line between good and evil blurs in this epic adventure where the fate of the two interlocked worlds hang in the balance.

**Lloyd Irving**

Age: 17

Height: 5'8'

Race: Human

Occupation: Student

Weapon: Twin Blades

**The Leader**

Once but a simple country boy, Lloyd is thrust out into a journey of epic proportions following a brutal attack on his village. The Chosen of Regeneration, Colette, is in fact one of his dearest friends, and after an exile from his home, Lloyd joins her on her journey of Regeneration.

**Colette Brunel**

Age: 16

Height: 5'2'

Race: Human/Angel

Occupation: Chosen of Sylvarant

Weapon: Chakrams

**The Savior**

The kind and selfless Chosen of Regeneration from the land of Sylvarant, whose destiny is to climb the Tower of Salvation and restore life to the planet. For the sake of this cause, she would willingly give up her own life.

**Genis Sage**

Age: 12

Height: 4'8'

Race: Half-Elf

Occupation: Student

Weapon: Kendama

**The Prodigy**

A Child-hood friend of Lloyd Irving who grew up studying magic in the small countryside village of Iselia. Being something of a prodigy with his powers, this young boy becomes an invaluable member of the Chosen's group through their Journey of Regeneration.

**Raine Sage**

Age: 23

Height: 5'5'

Race: Half-Elf

Occupation: Teacher

Weapon: Rod

**The Healer**

A skilled healer who worked as a teacher in Iselia before leaving with Colette on the Journey of Regeneration. With her younger brother Genis, she claims to do all she can to help save the world.

**Joey Cross**

Age: 25

Height: 5'10'

Race: Human

Occupation: Mercenary

Weapon: Knives/Bow and Arrows

**The Clown**

A man traveling across the land that ended up traveling with Kratos to a small village near the sea. A playful man, Joey is seen as a flirt and a goof, but when things get hard, he's down and serious.

**Kratos Aurion**

Age: Looks 28

Height: 6'1'

Race: Human/Angel

Occupation: Mercenary/Four Seraphim

Weapon: Sword/Dagger

**The Mercenary**

A sword-wielding mercenary whom the church of Martel hires in order to protect the Chosen on her Journey of Regeneration. At the beginning of the game, not much is known about this mysterious character, but as things progress, more and more of his history becomes clear.

**Myren Runes**

Age: Looks 25

Height: 5'10'

Race: Human

Occupation: Traveler

Weapon: Swords/Dagger

**The Escapee**

A woman on the run from a crazed scientist in Tethe'alla, Myren met Kortia Aurion and the two ended up traveling together; for years, now. Nearly 10. Her bad sense of direction ended up leading them to a small village that got them connected to the journey of Regeneration, and answers to a long forgotten past.

**Kortia Aurion**

Age: Looks 28

Height: 5'9'

Race: Human/Angel

Occupation: Traveler

Weapon: Large Sword

**The Silent**

Sister to Kratos, this woman has been Myren's savior and best friend for the last ten years. Not much is known about her life before she met Myren and she refuses to talk about it to anyone; especially her brother.

**Sheena Fujibayashi**

Age: 16

Height: 5'5'

Race: Human

Occupation: Assassin

Weapon: Cards

**The Ninja**

A female ninja from the Tethe'alla village of Mizuho, who was sent with her partner to Sylvarant to assassinate Colette. However, as she travels through the faraway land, she begins to feel sympathy for its people and their plight.

**Tristan**

Age: 22

Height: 6'0'

Race: Human

Occupation: Assassin

Weapon: Lance and Shield

**The Assassin**

Sheena's partner, the man is not a ninja but Mizuho trusts him as much as he trusts them. Not really liking the idea of killing Colette, he tries to talk Sheena out of it as the journey continues.

**Zelos Wilder**

Age: 22

Height: 5'10'

Race: Human/Angel

Occupation: Chosen of Tethe'alla

Weapon: Sword/Dagger

**The Flirt**

The Chosen of Mana from the land of Tethe'alla. Raised as an aristocrat, his view of the world is clouded. He is unaware of the effects of discrimination in his world, although he is aware of its presence. An irrepressible flirt, he takes every chance he can get to hit on all female party members, much to the annoyance of the party. Although he boldly displays an extroverted personality, he does not share his inner thoughts to others.

**Dylena Crone**

Age: 24

Height: 5'7'

Race: Human

Occupation: Unknown

Weapon: Staff

**The Revenger**

A fierce user of magic, Dylena is found in Palmcoasta, seeking revenge against the Ranch for the death of her family. Not much else is known about her, nor why she chooses to travel in the Journey of Regeneration.

**Presea Combatir**

Age: Phsically 12/Chronologically 28

Height: 4'6'

Race: Human

Occupation: Woodcutter

Weapon: Axe

**The Silent**

A young girl who is victim to the effects of a special Exsphere, halting her physical growth. She is very quiet and constantly asserts her need to go home. But when she regains her true self, she slowly starts to act more human.

**Regal Bryant**

Age: 33

Height: 6'2'

Race: Human

Occupation: President of Lezareno Company

Weapon: Greaves

**The Prisoner**

A convict bound with shackles for the crime he committed long ago, this man owes no real debt for what he did, though he cannot forgive himself.

**Zilka Yvone**

Age: 27

Height: 5'10'

Race: Human

Occupation: Traveler

Weapon: Hammer

**The Drifter**

A woman on a Pilgrimage to find her point in life since she was not able to save her family from the Human Ranch near her home town. She has been looking for forgiveness and has yet to find it.

**Yuan Ka-Fai**

Age: Looks 28

Height: 5'8'

Race: Half-Elf/Angel

Occupation: Enemy

Weapon: Double-Edged Blade

**The Unknown**

A man that knows the Aurion Siblings. There seems to be a dark secret between the three of them that Myren is set on finding.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Chosen of Mana**_

_**Once upon a time,**_

_**There existed a giant tree**_

_**That was the source of mana.**_

_**A war, however, cause this tree to**_

_**Wither away, and a hero's life was**_

_**Sacrificed in order to take its place.**_

_**Grieving over the loss, the goddess**_

_**Disappeared unto the heavens.**_

_**The goddess left the angels with this edict:**_

'_**You must wake me, for if I should**_

_**Sleep, the world shall be destroyed.'**_

_**The angels bore the Chosen One,**_

_**Who headed towards the Tower**_

_**That reached up unto the heavens.**_

_**And that marked the beginning of**_

_**The regeneration of the world.**_

"**Sometimes, I just want to kill you,"** The woman to the left growled, slapping a hand over her face.

"Oh, hush your whining, Kortia!" The woman to the right grinned. "Live a little! Walking's good for you!"

"But we would have gotten there faster if we had gone with the caravan." Kortia paused for a moment, glancing around. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"No idea."

Kortia slapped her hand to her face again. She was about 5'9' in height with long red hair to her waist and dark eyes. Her clothes were black and outlined in pink. A large sword was on her back and a matching headband was on her head.

"Myren, why do I put up with you?" Kortia asked.

The woman to her side continued to grin. "Because, without me, you wouldn't know what to do."

~Sadly,~ Kortia sighed. ~That's true…in more ways than one.~

Myren had brown hair kept in a French braid and matching eyes. In white pants and a teal shirt, two swords were on her left hip and a knife was taped to her back, hidden as a chain disappeared down the front of her shirt.

"Kortia, sing for me." Myren smiled.

The other woman gave a jerk. That had come out of nowhere. "What?"

"Come on, it'll make the walk move faster. Please!" Myren begged her with a huge smile.

"But why? I'm not a singer."

"You lie! You and I both know that you have a voice of an angel!" (LOL, get the joke? If not, you'll get it in the future ;)

Kortia gave a sigh and closed her eyes as the sun continued to shine down on them.

"_You know we can get away _

_Because I'm calling you name_

_Every day I feel this pain_

_But you just turn and walk away."_

Myren continued to smile as well, listening to her friend's song as they continued to smile. To be honest, Myren had no idea how she and Kortia had become friends. Kortia was normally such a quiet person while Myren, unfortunately, had the biggest mouth on the planet. She always wondered what Kortia liked about her, but her answer never came. She just had to live with what she had. Not that she regretted it, or anything. She never would regret having Kortia with her all these years. Never.

"_I just can't keep hanging on, _

_To you and me,_

_With you and me,_

_With you…"_

"See, I told you!" Myren's voice made Kortia open her eyes again. In the horizon was a village. "We're already here!"

"Do you know what village it is?"

"Does it matter?" Myren giggled. "Let's go get some damn food!"

The village turned out to be Iselia, the Village of Oracles, but there was really no one around this time of day. One would think that they would find little kids or something wandering the paths but nothing.

"This place gives me the creeps." Myren commented.

"You're not al-" Kortia's voice was cut off as a teenager came running around the corner of a building rammed into Myren, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh no! Lloyd!" A young girl cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The teen rubbed his head.

"Oh, no need to worry about me, I'm dandy!" Myren growled, pushing herself back to her feet.

"Lloyd! Apologize!" A younger voice ordered.

"I'm sorry."

Lloyd was a teen, about 17 or so, with short, spiky brown hair and dressed in red and black with a pair of wooden sticks on his hips. Beside him was a blonde girl in white and the younger was another boy, 12 or so, in blue with silverish hair.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Myren waved a hand. "Just be careful where you're going next time, kid. Keep both eyes open, got it?"

"Yeah," He chuckled with a laugh. "You know, I've never seen the two of you around here before. You don't get travelers very often here in Iselia."

"I can see why," the redhead grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Ignore Kortia," The woman smiled. "I'm Myren Runes."

"Lloyd Irving."

"Collette Brunel."

"Genis Sage."

"And just where were the three of you headed off to in such a hurried state? Shouldn't you be in school?" Myren then pulled a face. "They do have schools out here, don't they?"

"Of course!" Colette smiled. "We just left class. I have to get to the temple to receive my task as the Chosen One."

"Colette, shush!" Genis hissed.

"Oops!" the blonde placed her hands over her mouth.

"You're the Chosen of Mana?" Kortia looked surprised.

"You mean, there's another one?" Myren frowned. "How many are there?"

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked her.

Kortia gave her friend a kick and Myren scratched the back of her head. "Oh, nothing, just ignore me. So…what are you going to do? What happens in the temple when you go in?"

"Come and find out!" Colette told them.

"What?" Everyone but Colette sounded shocked.

"Why not?"

"Uh, for one, we don't know them! What if they're Desians in disguise?" Genis asked.

At that name, the mood instantly changed. Myren's smile fell into a furious look as she glared at the small child. "Listen, little brat, say that again and I'll show you just how 'Desian-like' I can be." Genis looked like he was about to piss himself.

Lloyd gave a laugh. "I think it's safe to say that the two of them aren't Desians. I-"

"Lloyd! It's a monster!" Colette's cry pulled their attention to the edge of the village to see a huge skull, floating there, blocking their path to the temple.

"I thought the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary!" Genis commented.

"Not any more, it seems," Myren gave a smile as she moved forward, placing a hand on one of her swords. "You kids stay back; I'll handle this."

Kortia rolled her eyes, calling her friend a show-off as the monster was taken care of.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" Lloyd smiled, looking at her blade as she sheathed it. "Do you use both of them?"

"Of course. At the same time, too," She glanced at Lloyd. "I can see that you're trying to, too."

"Yeah, you can say that," Lloyd flushed. "But these are just wooden. I don't have any real ones."

"Is that right…" Myren rubbed her chin. "What are you going to do if there are more monsters out in the wild?"

"Fight them off, of course!"  
>"With wooden swords."<p>

…

"We'll go with you," They all turned to see Kortia walking forward to the path. "At least until we get to the temple. I wouldn't feel right letting a group of children go off into danger like that."

"We can take care of ourselves, you know!" Lloyd growled.

"Ahh, she didn't mean nothing by it!" Myren grinned, placing an arm on top of the teen's head as they followed Kortia. "You get used to her after a while. She's always like that."

"I see." Genis frowned.

"Say, Colette," Lloyd looked at the blonde, ignore the arm on his head for the moment. "What's it like inside the temple?"

"We've never been inside, so it's kind of exciting." Genis smiled.

"What's so exciting about going inside a church?" Myren asked.

"Myren, let them have their fun." Kortia called back to her friend.

"Fine."

"Well," Colette began. "It's sort of dark because not much sunlight makes it through."

"That's not quite what I was expecting," Genis looked shocked.

"But, then again, I've never been to the inner part, either." Colette smiled.

Myren pulled a face ~Is this girl…right in the head?~

"I can't wait to get inside!" Lloyd smiled happily.

Genis shot him a look. "If only you could keep up this enthusiasm the entire time…"

The temple wasn't too far away. They only had to deal with a few sets of monsters and the three kids weren't too bad. Lloyd's smacks with his wooden blades were true, Genis was good with magic for his age and Colette…she stayed out of the way with Kortia as Myren helped the two boys. Kortia didn't really fight unless she was needed.

But when they reached the temple and found the commotion, they both realized that she was going to be needed; no doubt about that.

"Whoa, that light really is coming from the temple!" Lloyd cried.

"I wonder what it's for." Myren placed a hand on her hip.

"It means an oracle is going to be conveyed," Genis told her. "Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration." Everyone glanced at the girl but all she did was make a comment of how bright the light was going to be.

Myren turned from the child talk and glanced at Kortia. The woman wore a frown on her face. "Hey, you all right?"

Kortia glanced over at her, setting her face straight again. "There's a lot of commotion up there." She commented. "Most likely trouble."

"Why-" Her voice caught at the sight of an old priest, wounded, making his way down the steps towards them. She and Kortia exchanged a look before the redhead dashed off. "You three stay here and take care of the old man!" She told the trio before taking off after her friend, ripping out her swords.

"Hey!" There was a set of men in armor, approaching an elder woman. Kortia jumped in between them, Myren right behind her with a foul look. "What kind of men attack a set of elders, you scumbags!"

"I do not have time for this," The man without a helmet, the leader apparently, sighed. "Where is the Chosen?"

"If she were up your ass, you'd know it!" Myren growled, tightening her grip on her blades.

The elder took a step back towards the temple but caught sight of the three kinds that had joined them from the stairs. "Run, Colette!"

"Lord Botta! There she is!"

"Oh, you don't announce who it is, you old croon!" Myren growled.

"Chosen One," Botta turned. "Your life is mine!"

"Keep your hands of the girl." Kortia hissed, taking a step forward, readying her sword.

Lloyd did as well. "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!"

"Desians?" One of the guards laughed.

"What's so funny?" Genis demanded.

"Well then," another chuckled. "Die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

The guards ran forward but Kortia was faster, leaving Myren to guard the elder woman more as she quickly took down the guards. Then a huge man with more weapons and force joined in the fight.

"Kortia!" Lloyd called out, running to help.

"Stay out of this, kid!" the redheaded woman hissed. "Trust me, this moron isn't strong enough to do anything to me."

"Oh," A new voice joined the area with a playful tone. "I do love it when a woman talks like that."

"Wha?" Kortia turned her head to find that two new men stood behind her. One held a sword and the other a set of knives. The two of them apparently didn't care for what she had said earlier and joined her in the fight anyway. Between the three of them the man was down quicker than the skull had been at Myren's hands.

"Blame your fate." One of the men growled, sheathing his sword as he turned to face Botta.

Botta gave a growl. "I never thought you'd show up; and not together, either. Damn…retreat for now!

"Hey! You don't think that I'm just gonna let you walk away, do you?" Myren demanded, taking a step after them.

"Let them go," Kortia called to her friend, keeping her back to the new duo. "We're done here."

"Not quiet," the playful voice began again. "Do tell me who you two are. It's not often that you see a set of beautiful women such as yourselves traveling around this far in the country. Especially alone."

"Introductions are to be made first, you know." Myren smiled.

"Ah, indeed they are. Forgive me. Joey Cross."

Joey was in his middle 20's with short, ragged black hair and green eyes. Dressed in green and white, he wore a brown cloak with knives on his belt and bow and arrows on his back.

"Myren Runes and this is my friend, Kortia Aurion."

Joey pulled a surprised face. "Aurion, you say? Hey, Kratos!"

The other man turned from the three kids. "What, Cross?"

"Hey, you never told me that you had a-"

"Kortia?" the man sounded surprised as he looked at the redheaded woman.

"Oh dear," Kortia sighed at looked at Myren. "This doesn't bode well."

"Why not? What's wrong?" Myren sounded very confused. "Who is this guy? If he's done something to you, I'll-"

Kratos frowned. "Kortia, where have you been all these years?"

The woman gave another sigh. "Myren, meet Kratos; my older brother."

Myren's mouth dropped open. "You have a brother?"

Taking a look at the new man, she realized it to be true. Kratos and Kortia had to be related. The same red hair and dark eyes. The only difference was that Kratos was a man. He was over six feet in height and dressed in shades of purple and white; and his cloak was so weird looking with the two separate points as he wore his sword on his left hip and an Exsphere in plain view on his left hand.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" Kortia gave the elder woman a silent thank you as the conversation was dragged away from her and Kratos.

"…I see. So this girl is the next Chosen." Kratos glanced at Colette.

"That's right! I have to go accept the oracle!" The blonde looked at the elder. "Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

"And this is where we take our leave," Kortia grabbed Myren and began to drag her towards the stairs.

"What? But why?" Myren whined. "I want to see what happens."

"Wait!" Colette's voice made the redhead stop. "I…I would like the two of you to come with me!"

"You don't know us," Kortia replied. "You could be making a very bad decision."

"I…I don't think so. I need a guardian to go through the temple trial with me. Please."

~How do I get dragged into this crap?~ Kortia sighed, turning to face the girl.

"No problem!" Myren gave a smile. It then fell when the elder woman told Kratos and Cross to come with them.

"Going with two, perfectly lovely ladies?" Cross slid up behind the two of them, wrapping an arm around their shoulders. "I don't mind that at all."

"Don't even think about it sweetheart." Myren told him bluntly. "It won't happen."

"I can always try, right?" Cross chuckled.

"Lloyd," The elder sighed. "With the four of them already, I doubt any more will be needed."

Kortia frowned as Kratos glanced at the teen. "Your name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" the teen replied.

"Oh, score on that one, sweetie!" Myren gave the teen a thumbs up. Something about Kratos just…rubbed her the wrong way. Was it because he was supposed to be Kortia's brother?

"I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me I'll also accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"It is done, then." The elder nodded.

"Wait, I'm going too!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here." Kratos told him.

"Hey!" Myren crossed her arms. "What makes you think that you can talk to him like that? You're not his father!" (ROFLMFAO!)

"Yeah! I'm not going anywhere!" Lloyd agreed.

Kratos glared at the teen. "Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home."

Kortia sighed, moving to step into the temple. "You're all going to be the death of me."

"H-Hey, Kortia! Wait up!" Myren hurried after her friend, leaving them to fight out whether Lloyd was coming or not on their own.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The First Temple**_

"**So, do I get an answer to what happened out there?"**

Kortia stared right ahead of her. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother?" Myren demanded. "I thought we were…closer than this."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Myren, but I can assure you that it's not going to change anything."

Myren glanced at her friend for a moment and gave a soft sigh before glancing around the temple. "This is it?" She asked.

"Were you expecting something more?" She turned to see that the others had joined them; Lloyd and Genis there as well. One of the new guys, Cross, had been the one to talk.

"Well, something white…I guess." She admitted.

"So this is what the inside of the temple is like." Lloyd glanced around himself.

Genis turned to the Chosen. "Colette, you've been in here many times, right?"

"Yeah, but it seems different than usual."

"I sense the presence of monsters," Kratos decided to announce. "Don't let your guard down."

"We can handle a few measly monsters, right Lloyd?" Myren grinned at the teen.

He gave a firm nod. "Dang straight!"

"You three ladies shouldn't fear," Cross gave a smile of his own. "I won't let the monsters come within an inch of you."

"Then where would the fun be?" Kortia commented, deciding to lead the way.

There were three paths for them to take. The path to the left was crumbled, the middle path held a doorway that could only be opened by something called the Sorcerer's Ring, so that only left the right path open to them. Monsters crawled around the temple so fighting persisted, the group of seven switched in and out of combat.

"You know, for self-taught sword techniques," Myren glanced at Lloyd. "I'm impressed. You're not too bad."

"Really?" He looked at her happily.

"Now, I'm not saying they're perfect, there's no doubt that they need work and improvement to become so, but to get this far on your own, very, very impressive."

"Ah, shucks," Lloyd turned is face away for a moment before glancing back to her. "You're not too bad yourself, Myren. Much better than myself. How long have you been using swords?"

She was silent for a moment, a soft grin on her face. "It feels like it's been for a long, long time." She glanced up as another zombie moved forward to attack. "Hey, wanna see something cool?"

"Sure!" He nodded.

She glanced back at the Zombie and ran forward, both of her blades tight in her hands. "Twin Tiger Blade!" She slashed up and down through the zombie, twice alternating, with the final strike slamming the monster into the ground. The monster disintegrated into dust.

"Show-off." Kortia told her friend as she walked past her cooly.

"WOW!" Lloyd, Genis and Colette all gathered around her, slamming her with questions. She gave a laugh. "I didn't think that you would be THAT impressed," She told them.

"Are you kidding?" Lloyd cried. "That was amazing! You have to show me how to do that!"

"You gotta learn the first part first, kid. Learn it, and I just might teach you the other part."

"You got a deal!"

At the end of the path a set of stairs waited on them, leading down to a room with a transparent floor with holes.

"What kind of room is this?" Cross asked, glancing around to get a good look.

"It's a puzzle," Kortia told him. "It has to be."

"I bet that's the Sorcerer's Ring." Genis' voice made them turn to the podium on the stairs across from them.

"Ok, let's go get it." Lloyd grinned.

"Look, there's something here." Colette, like a moron, had moved forward towards a Rock Golem and it attacked her. Kratos and Kortia moved together, quickly taking care of the monster. Myren watched in amazement. If there was any doubt about the two of them being brother and sister before, then there sure wasn't any now. Their moves were the same and they went so well together. The same look of concentration on their faces…the connection was flawless.

"Ha! I get it now!" Cross smiled, snapping his fingers.

"Get what?" Lloyd asked him.

"The puzzle," He moved forward and placed a hand on the rock that the Golem had turned into. "We push these through the holes in the floor to make a path to the ring below us."

Genis glanced down the hole closest to him and gave a nod. "It appears to be that way."

"But how will we now which holes to push them through?" Myren asked, glancing around the room. "There's only three other Golem here to use."

"A set should go down these stairs," Cross pointed to the corner at the other set of stairs. "And stand beneath the hole where the Golems will be needed and set them into place. We have to work fast though because we don't know how long they'll stay in this form."

"Not a problem," Myren nodded. "Kortia, can you handle setting the rocks into place down there?"

"Need you ask?" The woman in black turned and headed down the stairs.

"Good," Cross looked at his companion. "Kratos, can I ask you the same? Besides, you and your sister can have a little chat down there, right?"

"Hmm." The man closed his eyes before following the woman down the steps. Myren didn't like the thought of that happening but stayed silent about it as she turned to the Golem behind her.

Kortia tried to stay silent when her brother joined her on the bottom floor but she knew that it wouldn't stay that way.

"So…" Kratos began.

"So…" She repeated, moving towards the first hole they needed.

"You're not going to talk to me?"

"I didn't plan on it."

Kratos gave a sigh. "Do you really…hate me that much?"

Kortia paused for a moment. "No, I don't, Kratos. I just…after everything that happened…I just had to get away."

"You could have told me where you were going, instead of just disappearing for all these years. I was worried."

"Well, it was more of a spur of the moment thing, if you must know."

"I take it that you met that other woman up there during all this?" Kratos glanced up through the hole in the floor above them as a rock fell into place.

"Yes. I met Myren…" She paused and then steeled her face again. "How I met her is none of your concern." She moved to the next hole but paused for a moment. "How is…Yuan?"

Kratos stared at her for a moment. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in a while. But you know, it is hard to lose BOTH and not just one."

Kortia gave a scoff. "I was never one. It was always, and will always be, the other."

That scaled off the rest of the talk and as the last rock was set in place, the rest of them joined the duo.

"So this is the Sorcerer's Ring!" Genis smiled as they looked at the floating object. "I've heard about it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel."

"We should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles with this." Kratos commented.

"Wow!" Lloyd chuckled. "Let me try it!"

"It's not a toy, kid," Myren told him. "Try and be responsible with it, will you?"

The teen nodded his head as he grabbed in carefully. They moved back to the start of the temple and went down the middle path this time, using the ring to open the locked doorway.

"Is this all the Sorcerer's Ring does?" Lloyd sounded disappointed.

"You get bored so easily." Genis sighed.

"Are you nervous?"

Colette jumped a bit at Kortia's voice and glanced up to look at the firm face the older woman wore. She glanced back down. "A little bit, I suppose."

"You shouldn't worry," Kortia told her. "Nothing bad will happen, understand? Not with us here."

Colette smiled and gave a silent thank you to the woman's words. She didn't know how much she had needed them before she was given them.

"Everybody okay?" Lloyd decided to ask as they paused just behind the opened door. A quick break before they continued.

"Yep." Cross gave a thumbs-up.

"Completely." Myren nodded. "This is a cake-walk."

Genis didn't look so okay though. "Y-Yeah…but why are there so many monsters in the Temple?"

Kratos closed his eyes. "This is part of the Chosen's trial. Weren't you aware of that when you decided to join her?"

Lloyd grinned. "Of course I knew that."

Colette hung her head. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here."

"Don't worry about it," Lloyd told her. "It's for the sake of bringing peace to the world."

Genis shot him a look. "Dwarven Vow #1, right?"

Myren paused in her steps for a moment. "Dwarven vow?"

Lloyd gave a blush as he moved towards the Warp. "I told you to stop bringing those up."

"This appears to be the top floor." Kratos commented as they glanced around the new room they had been warped too.

"Yes." Colette nodded. "That's the altar."

"Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd pointed out.  
>"That's right. They say I was born with that in my hand." Colette smiled.<p>

Genis said something about a light and they all glanced up in time to see the said-light transform into a blond man in blue and green with a pair of white wings sticking out of his back.

Myren crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, waiting to see what would happen.

"Wh-what is that?" Lloyd asked in awe.

"An angel, dude," Cross told him like he was an idiot. "What else?"

"So is that Colette's real father?" Genis asked.

"I am Remiel," The angel called down to them. "I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." The red crystal began to float in the air as Remiel descended. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess Martel…" Genis smiled. "It's just like the legend Raine told us about."

The red crystal began to move again, becoming a pendant on Colette's throat.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." Kortia glanced over her shoulder and out the window to see the large tower that now stood miles away, disappearing into the clouds of the sky.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation!" Lloyd commented.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis sounded excited.

Remiel began again. "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

Colette folded her hands together. "I humbly accept this task."

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

"First, head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

Myren watched as the angel began to leave and then gave a snort when he claimed for Colette to be his daughter. Kortia shot her friend a look, hushing the comment that she knew that was coming.

"What the hell we doing now?" Cross glanced at Kratos.

The auburn-haired man glanced at his sister before closing his eyes. "Now that the Chosen has received the Oracle, we can leave now."

"Oh, yes." Colette nodded. Cross and Kratos stepped on the Warp before Colette followed after telling Lloyd to come by her house later.  
>"I guess that means that we leave now too, huh?" Myren asked.<p>

"Yes," Kortia nodded. "Let's find a place to stay and eat."

"MARVELOUS!" A voice greeted them. A woman was standing in the center of the room, looking over everything.

"Professor?" Lloyd asked.

The woman turned. "What? What are you two doing here?! You're supposed to be studying in class!"

"Uh! Uh-oh…"

"Now, don't get too mad," Myren moved quickly to their defense. "I asked for their help." The two boys looked surprised. "Besides, we just got done helping your Chosen receive the Oracle. Not too shabby, right?"

Raine looked at her for a moment. "Who are you, exactly?" The woman was about 23 with short silver hair, like Genis, and dressed in a long, tan coat.

"I'm Myren, and this is Kortia," She tossed a thumb over her shoulder. "Just traveling through the village."

Raine nodded and turned to the boys. "You two need to head back to the village. There will be no class for the rest of the day."

"What about you?" Genis asked.

"I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer. It's not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place."

As the four of them left the temple, a huge, villainous laugh hurried after them.

"What was that?" Myren asked, glancing back.

Genis pulled an embarrassed look. "You're better off not knowing."

"Let's go." Kortia told them, heading out side.

"So, angels really do have wings." Lloyd commented as he followed her.

"Yeah," Genis nodded. "It's like in the scriptures of the Church of Martel."

"But you know, I bet it's a hassle when the have to change their clothes," Lloyd grinned.

"Huh? I…I guess so."

"And you have to make those holes in your clothes for the wings to go through."

"Have you been thinking about this the whole time, Lloyd?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, aren't you curious? I wonder if they get in the way when they sleep. Being an angel is pretty inconvenient, huh?

"…I suppose so."

Myren began to laugh as she locked her arm around the teen's neck. "I love you! We need to take him with us when we leave! He would make the journey so much more enjoyable!"

Kortia gave a small smile of her own. "We can't just kidnap him, Myren. He's still a child."

"I'm not a child anymore," Lloyd told her with a smile. "Besides, I plan on going on Colette's journey with her."

Myren gave a frown. "That's gonna be dangerous, kid. You might want to double-think that."

"But…Colette…"

"Do what you want," Kortia told him. "But be sure to be careful."

"Yeah," Myren agreed. "And get a pair of REAL swords the first moment you can. Wood may hurt, but the stronger the monsters the better weapons you need."

"I'll keep that in mind…uh…uh-oh," Lloyd paused for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Myren asked him.

"No, not really, just…" He turned and showed her the ring still on his finger. "We forgot to give the Sorcerer's Ring back."

"Oh, that's okay," Genis smiled. "We can just give it back to Phaidra."

Lloyd gave a grin. "Say…"

"No."

"But we went through a lot of trouble to get it! No one's gonna be bothered if we keep it for a while. Come on, please?"

Genis gave a sigh. "Fine. Fine. You're not going to do anything bad, are you?"

Myren and Kortia both gave another laugh.

"And this is where we part ways, I'm afraid," Kortia paused when they reached the town. "Perhaps we'll see each other later before we leave."

"Hope so," Lloyd smiled. "Thanks for all the help today. Seriously."

"Not a problem. It was fun; you are too Lloyd. Don't ever lose your attitude."

The teen assured her that he wouldn't before he and Genis walked away. Myren watched after them. "They're so cute!" She looked at Kortia. "I want a kid like that!"

Her companion shook her head as she led the way through the village. "A child should be the last thing on your mind right now. Not in our circumstances."

Myren hung her head and followed her friend. "Yeah…I know…"

…

"I can't believe that this place doesn't have a place for travelers to stay!" Myren ground her teeth. "Not even a damn place to eat! What the hell kind of place is this?!"

"A little village in the middle of nowhere." Kortia sighed. "I suppose the sky will be our roof tonight once again."

"No, I refuse!" Myren 'x'ed her arms before her. "I want a bed, dammit!"

"Is something wrong?" They turned to see Genis and Lloyd walking towards them again.

"Hey, you following us or something?" Myren teased.

"Yeah right," Lloyd shook his head. "But seriously, is there something wrong?"

"Yes. It would have been nice if you had told us that your little village here doesn't have an inn for the two of us to stay."

Lloyd thought for a moment before his cheeks turned red. "I guess neither of us really thought about it. After all, we were more occupied with other things."

"True." Genis nodded. "But I still feel bad."

"Hey, I know," Lloyd grinned. "Why don't the two of you come with me?"

"What?" Kortia sounded shocked.

"Yeah! My dad and I have an extra room upstairs. The two of you could use it. Think of it as payment for your help at the temple!"

Myren gave a frown. "I don't know. You sure your dad won't mind?"

"Sure! Dad loves guests! And after hearing about how strong you two are he'll love to have you guys stay there!" Lloyd assured them.

Myren glanced at Kortia. The woman gave a shrug. "Your decision."

She grinned and turned back to the teen. "Sure, why not? I'm tired of sleeping on the ground anyway. Your bed is mine tonight, Lloyd!"

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Kortia, Myren, Joey, Dylena, Tristan, and Zilka are mine!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Trouble from the Ranch**_

"**I don't care what you and Genis just did, but I swear to god that if I get in trouble for it, I'll hunt you down to the ends of this world, got it?"**

Lloyd gave a laugh at Myren as they moved through the forest away from the Desian Ranch. "I promise you won't. Those jerks won't ever find out."

"You better hope not," Kortia frowned, running a hand on Noishe's head.

Lloyd stood there for a moment, watching them. "You know, Noishe doesn't normally like strangers. He normally just runs away."

"Well, Kortia has a certain connection with animals. I'm afraid she likes them more than other humans."

Kortia closed her eyes. "You have no idea. Especially people like her."

Lloyd gave another laugh as Myren shot the other woman a look.

When they reached Lloyd's home, Noishe ran forward and Myren turned her face as Lloyd turned to a grave that was on the edge of the yard. She took in the sight of the house and gave a whistle. "And your father built this?"

"Yep." Lloyd nodded. "Dirk is awesome. He can make a bunch of things."  
>Kortia raised a brow when he called his father Dirk, but when they walked inside, she understood why.<p>

Dirk was a dwarf. (That also explained the Dwarven Vows that Genis had been talking about.) Lloyd's true parents were no longer around.

"Welcome back!" Dirk turned and then noticed the two women with his son. "Who is this, Lloyd?"

Myren's eyes lit up. "Oh, you're so adorable!" She ran forward and jumped on Dirk. The Dwarf gave a yell as the young woman picked him up off his feet and held him like a teddy bear. "Oh, you're just so cute!"

"I apologize on behalf of my companion." Kortia told him. "She's a nitwit when it comes to meeting new people."

Myren set Dirk on his feet again. "I am not!"

Dirk, still getting over what had happened, shook his head with a small laugh. "It's all right. Just don't do it again."

Lloyd gave a laugh of his own. "Dad, this is Kortia and her companion Myren. I met them this afternoon when they helped us get Colette through the temple. They're travelers and, well, there's no inn for them to stay at in the village. I was wondering if they could use the upstairs room for the night. I owe them for helping me."

Dirk gave his son a smile. "As long as she doesn't touch me again then I have no problem with that."

Everyone laughed at Myren as she huffed.

"I appreciate it," Kortia told the dwarf. "We have money if you need any to pay for-"

"No, no, you keep your money. Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need." Dirk told her.

"Is there anything around the house we could do to help?" Myren asked, scratching the back of her head. "I mean, I feel kinda rude just staying here without some kind of pay."

"How about I let you cook dinner?" Dirk asked her.

"I can do that!" Myren smiled. "Where do I start?"

"Well, it's still a bit early so just wait," Dirk told her. "Get a few hours of rest. If you're travelers then your feet must be tired."

"I am tired," Myren nodded. "But I'm used to moving like this." ~Ten years of doing it will do that to ya,~ She commented to herself as she sat at the table beside Kortia.

"Say," Lloyd began. "Is there any chance you could make me a Key Crest?"

"Why do you need a Key Crest all of a sudden?"

"I met someone today who has an Exsphere without a Key Crest." The teen told his father. "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is bad for you, right? Or, wait, don't tell me that it's too late once you've attached an Exsphere without a Key Crest to your body."

"Nah, not at all. But even removing an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is dangerous. So the only thing to do is make an accessory out of inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making it into the Key Crest instead."

"Hmmm. And then it'll be okay, huh? Then, could you make me a bracelet as soon as possible?"

"Just a minute." Myren suddenly got a bad feeling about this. Dirk stared at his son suspiciously. "The Exsphere with no Key Crest that you're talking about, who has it?"

"Huh? Ah…uh…a traveler. A traveling mercenary."

"Baloney. Exspheres are basically only used by Desians." Dirk grunted. "If he took one from a Desian, it should already have a Key Crest on it."

Myren glanced at Kortia. "So, I guess that makes you and me Desians, huh?" She smiled when Kortia gave a grunt.

"Dwarven Vow # 11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery! Tell me the truth. Why do you need a Key Crest?"

Lloyd, knowing he was caught, hung his head as he answered. "I met someone at the ranch today who had an Exsphere equipped without a Key Crest."

"YOU WENT TO THE RANCH?!"

"I believe this is where we excuse ourselves," Kortia placed a hand on Myren's shoulder and pulled her out of the house, leaving the father and son to their talk. They heard everything, though they didn't want to.

Kortia glanced at the grave stone for a moment before walking over as Myren went to Noishe's pen.

_**Anna Irving**_

~Anna Irving?!~ Kortia cried to herself. ~They can't mean that Anna, can they? But then what other Anna could it be? If this is, indeed, the same Anna, that means that boy, that Lloyd, is-~

"What the hell is the Goon Squad doing here?" Kortia turned her head from the grave and found that Colette had arrived with Raine, Genis, Cross, and Kratos.

She gave a snort. "Myren, stop whining."

"No fun," Myren stuck her tongue out of her mouth and then turned back to the others. "What's up, guys?"

"Myren! Light of my life!" Cross went running towards Myren, arms held open. "It's so good to see you aga-" His words were cut short as Myren's foot came up and landed in the man's stomach, shoving him into the stream beside Dirk's house. At the sound of the door closing and shutting, she turned to see that the young teen had run outside.

"Oh…let me guess…you heard that just now?" Lloyd asked, extremely embarrassed.

Myren gave a glare at the others as she moved forward and placed an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Hear what? We didn't hear a thing now, did we guys? We were too busy listening to Raine and Cross squabble before she shoved him into the stream, right guys?"

"That's right." Raine nodded.

"But, it was you who pushed me in the water!" Cross accused Myren as he stood, dripping of water before them.

"Please, why would a delicate flower like me do something like that, right Colette?" Myren grinned.

"Right!" The blonde nodded with a smile.

"Delicate flower, huh?" Kortia gave a frown at her companion.

"Lloyd," Colette moved forward with a smile. "Let's go up to the terrace."

Myren watched as they moved away to talk alone, a small smile on her face. "Young love can be so adorable some times."

"What about you?" Genis began. "Don't you have someone?"

"Please, no one on this planet would be able to handle something like me." Myren smiled. "Besides, I…don't have time for something like that…" Her voice had faded as she began to think about something. Kortia closed her eyes, knowing what it was.

"You, on the other hand," Cross smiled as he leaned closer to Raine. "I could-"

"Say one more word and you're going back into the water." The elf told him with a frown.

"Dammit."

"Why do you keep flirting with Raine and Myren, but not with Kortia?" Genis asked him.

"Are you kidding me? Flirt with Kratos' sister? He'd kill me! If you thought he was a monster at the temple you should see him when he's pissed!"

Myren gave a frown and glanced at Kratos again. He and Kortia both wore that same, deadpan look on their faces as they stood there, arms crossed. They really were related and for some reason that made Myren mad. But why?

Kratos seemed to notice that she was glaring at him and stared back, his own frown on his face as well. The two of them just stared back at the other, trying to figure out what was going through the other's mind; until Genis grabbed Myren's hand.

"What is it, Genis?" She asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if, like Kratos, can you use any magic during battle?"

Myren gave a rather embarrassed smile that instantly reminded Genis of Lloyd. "Not really. Kortia's the magic woman of this duo, I just chop things in half…or kick them." She leaned down to Genis. "You want a few tips on magic, my dear little elf, then she's the one you want to talk to."

Genis looked surprised. "You…you know what we are?"

"Oh yes. I've been around the likes of your kind several a time," She told him, giving a wink. "And I'll assure you that it matters not to neither me nor my friend." She dragged her voice down. "You ever have a problem, just find me, got it?"

Genis gave a smile. "I will."

After Colette and the others left, Lloyd had set himself to making that necklace for the blonde. Kortia had done settled down to bed in the spare room but Myren wasn't ready to sleep yet and she didn't want to wake her companion up so she settled into Lloyd's room. She was laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he sat at his desk, making Colette's present.

"You really plan on going on the journey with her, Lloyd?" Myren asked him.

"Yeah…I want to travel the world. And I want to protect her from the Desians." He glanced at her. "I guess that you and Kortia won't come along, will you?"

"I'm…it's just that…" She gave a sigh and hung her head. "Kortia doesn't really like traveling with others too often and I'm sure that she wouldn't like getting wrapped up in something like this. The two of us are just fine on our own. But if we run across each other on your journey then I won't mind lending a hand here or there. Who knows, we might end up traveling in the same direction every now and then."

Lloyd gave a wide smile. "I think I'd like that."

_**~There's so much pressure**_

_**Seven blocks away **_

_**I don't think I'm gonna make it**_

_**Just feel the texture~**_

"**Hey! Let's go!" **Lloyd's voice was what woke them up the next morning.

Myren slapped a hand over her face at the banging on the door and she felt the woman in the bed beside her sit up.

"I'mma kill him," Kortia grunted.

Myren gave a laugh. "I wouldn't stop you at this moment." She gave a sigh and rolled out of bed herself. "All right, Lloyd, all right. We're up and coming." She gave a silent curse at the teen as his steps moved down stairs. The women were quick in getting dressed again and Myren set the bed back up to a clean set as her friend placed her sword back on.

"Have a good sleep?" Lloyd asked, passing out a breakfast biscuit to the two of them when they joined him downstairs.

"Indeed." Kortia nodded.

"A hell off a lot better than the forest floor would have been, I tell you that." Myren told him. "Now, are we heading off to the village, or what?"

"Yes. I'm sure the two of you need some supplies before you leave so we can go get them together and see each other off before we go our separate ways." Lloyd grinned.

"I like the sound of that!"

Lloyd took off to talk with Dirk for a moment. Kortia was in a rather pleased mood now that her brother had disappeared. She had moved to Noishe and began rubbing his head, giving off cooing sounds.

"We're going to go pack up on some things from whatever supplies they have and be on our way," Kortia told her companion, that loving look still on her face as Noishe gave off happy barks.

"Yeah, about that, Kortia…"

"Let's go, Noishe! It's time to regenerate the world!" Lloyd called before Myren could continue.

"Lloyd!" They all turned to find that Genis had joined them.

"Genis! Good timing. I got my dad to make Marble's Key Crest!" Lloyd told his friend.

"Th…that's great an all, but what about seeing Colette off?!" The little boy stomped his foot.

"Oh, yeah, about that. I've decided to join her."

"Are you stupid or something?" Genis looked like he couldn't believe the words coming out of the other's mouth. "Colette and the others left a long time ago!"

"Wha?"

"I came looking for you because you never showed up!"

"I believe that you have been had, Lloyd." Myren told the teen.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lloyd! Got to the village, now!" Dirk told his son.

"Yeah! Come on, come on!"

It didn't take too long to reach the village.

"Lloyd," The gate guard caught sight of the group. "Phaidra was looking for you."

"Myren," Kortia turned to her companion. "Let's go get our supplies."

"All right," She looked at Lloyd and Genis. "Don't worry. _I'll_ come find you _before_ we leave."

It wasn't hard to find the little market building. They didn't have a lot but that had just enough to get the two women to Triet and to a bigger market for better things.

Then there was a huge sound outside and Kortia could smell fire.

"What was that?!" Myren demanded, dropping the final bag in her sack.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt that it was okay." Kortia replied, grabbing her sword. "Let's go."

Outside the village was in trouble some houses were destroyed and others were on fire. "What the hell?!"

"Kortia! Myren!" They turned to find Genis and Lloyd running to them.

"Lloyd, you okay?" Myren asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what's going on?" Genis asked.

"Desians." Kortia answered them.

"What? How do you know that?" Genis asked. As an answer, the woman lifted a finger and pointed ahead of them at the burning house. Two Desians stood there, watching it burn.

"Bastards!" Myren cried, running forward. Lloyd followed her. There was a few other Desians that they had to save the villagers from in the school, but the big problem was at the entrance of the village.

The Desians were lined up one by one in ranks as they stared down the village mayor and a few others.

"Lloyd Irving! Come forth!" A Desian called out.

Lloyd did so with a growl. "You've come to attack the village again?! I've had enough of this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He speaks nonsense. Ignore him." A man walked forward. It must have been the leader. He was dressed differently and had light blue hair. If they had been in a different situation then Myren would have been drooling all over him.

"Forcystus," Kortia growled.

Myren glanced at her friend. "You know him?"

"Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans."

"Come call me pathetic to my face you bastard!" Myren called, shoving past the villagers before Kortia could stop her. She paused beside Lloyd and Genis. "I'll show you just how pathetic I can be!"

Forcystus stared at her for a moment, a huge smirk on his face before turning back to the teen beside her. "Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!"

"You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the Chosen!" Genis cried.

"Us, kill the Chosen?" One of the men threw his head back and laughed. "I see now. _They _must be after the Chosen."

"They?" Lloyd tilted his head to the side. "Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?"

"I have no needs to explain myself to the likes of you." Forcystus told him. "All that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards."

"What have you done?!" The Mayor demanded. "How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!"

Lloyd hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"Back off old man," Myren grabbed him and shoved her behind him. "This isn't the time for this."

"We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!" Forcystus announced. They all watched as a large, green monster in a pale dress and a huge red eye walked into the village, arms dragging on the ground.

"What is that thing?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Now, receive your punishment!" Forcystus told him.

The monster swung its arm to attack but Myren moved forward first, blocking with her blades. "Kortia!" She called over her shoulder.

Kortia drew her own blade and ran forward, jumping over the other three and delivering a fierce blow to the monster, throwing it back a few feet. She turned and glared at the two boys. "Don't just stand there! Help us!"

"R-right!" Lloyd pulled out his wooden blades. "Let's go, Genis!"

"Yeah!"

"Myren, can you handle this thing?" Kortia asked her friend.

Myren gave a grin as she posed for another attack. "Of course. Go kick his ass for me, Kortia!" Kortia gave a grin and ran at Forcystus, cutting through Desian guards in the process. "Hey, Lloyd," Myren called out. "Ready to learn another move? Watch closely. Sonic Thrust!" Her left blade was thrusted at the target, pushing the monster slightly backwards. "First lesson, Lloyd. Learn that one!"

"Not a problem!" Lloyd told her, a fierce, set look on his face.

The monster soon fell and Myren gave Lloyd and Genis a high-five.

"Lord Forcystus! Just as you though, that boy has an Exsphere!"

"It must be one of the ones from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for!"

"No!" Kortia cried, shoving the man back, rage clearly showing. "I won't let it happen! I refuse to let you filthy bastards get your hands on those or on her ever again!"

Forcystus gave a grin and turned from the fight. "So, it is you. Then that means," He glanced at Myren. "Guards, I want-"

"NEVER!" Kortia kicked the half-elf away from her and slid in front of Myren, guarding her.

"Kortia…" Lloyd and Genis were confused but a small, little smile spread across Myren's face in understanding.

"Your Exsphere! Give it to me!" Forcystus growled.

"No!" Lloyd cried. "This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!"

"What are you talking about?" Forcystus asked. "Your mother was…" His words were cut off when that monster threw its arms around him.

"_Run…away…Genis. Lloyd…"_

The elder woman's voice sounded and looks of horror passed over the two faces.

"What…what was that voice? It sounded like…Marble…"

"It can't be!" Lloyd turned to Kortia. "Can it?"

"You are still too young. You have yet to know just how horrible the Desians can truly be."

"_Uh…ugh…guh…Get away…hurry! Genis…you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye…"_

Something happened and the monster exploded, still holding the half-elf. Genis went to run forward, crying out Marble's name, but Myren grabbed him and held him to her as he cried. Kortia watched as Marble's Exsphere rolled out to them and she picked it up. She then watched as the guards moved forward to protect Forcystus.

"…Lloyd," he called out. "We will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere. Always!"

"Then come and claim it, you dirty bastard!" Myren growled as Genis continued to cry Marble's name into her side. "Next time you won't get away so easily!"

"Genis, here," The young boy turned from Myren and Kortia placed the Exsphere in the child's hand. "I'm sure the elder would want you to have this." Genis held it to his chest. "Lloyd, Myren, are you all right?"

"Yeah,"

"Of course."

"What have you done?!" The Mayor hissed as everyone glared at Lloyd. Myren had forgotten that the villagers had even been there for a moment. "Look! Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!"

Lloyd glanced around at the burning village, unsure of what he could say. "I'm sorry…"

"You think you can fix this by apologizing?! The Desians marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?"

"Wait a minute!" Genis ran forward and flung his hands out in front of his friend. "You're going to exile him?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble…"

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions."

"So it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe?!"

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there, anyway." A woman called.

"Yes. Had you not done something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones that died."

"You humans are all the same…" Genis hung his head in anger.

Kortia gave a sigh. These people were still as foolish and stupid as they had been all those years ago. Nothing had changed.

"That's enough, Genis. This was my fault." Lloyd told his friend.

"Ranch this, ranch that!" Myren's enraged voice broke through as she pushed herself to stand beside Lloyd and Genis. "It's because of people like you that the ranch is in control like it is! You're all just a bunch of scared children who don't know how to stand up for yourselves! You think exiling a child is going to make anything better! You all make me sick! You…you're all no better than Rodyle and Kvar!"

"Myren," Kortia called to her friend in a warning tone.

~Rodyle and Kvar?~ Lloyd asked. ~They have to be from her past, but who are they? What have they done to make her hate them so much?~

"He just saved you fools and you're still exiling him? If you do, then I will laugh when the Desians return to do more damage and no one's here to protect you anymore!"

"Do you realize how many people here died because of him?!" A man growled.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him. This was killing her. It reminded her of everything from her past. It all…it wasn't fair! She gave a small jump as Lloyd placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile.

"It's not Lloyd's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch. So it's my fault!" Genis told the mayor.

"But its Lloyd the Desians are after." The Mayor told him. "And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to being with. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf."

That was the last straw. Myren had rushed forward and landed a fist in the mayor's face. "Rot in hell you bastard." She growled. Turning, she wrapped an arm around Lloyd. "Let's go." Lloyd closed his eyes and let her lead him away.

"If he's leaving, then so am I!" Genis told the Mayor. "I'm just as guilty as he is."

"Let's go," Kortia told Genis, leading him after the other two.

"That settles it!" Lloyd growled. "I'm going after Colette and the others!"

Genis nodded. "I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Myren smiled.

Lloyd turned to his friend. "Say, Genis, why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Marble's memento. I'll explain to you on how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey.

Kortia then turned and waved over her shoulder as she moved away. "And Good luck on that long journey."

"What?" Myren looked at her friend. "We can't just let him and Genis go off on their own!"

"Well, I want nothing to do with their journey." Kortia replied, pausing and glancing over her shoulder.

"Well, I do!" Myren's voice was firm. "I'm going with Lloyd, whether or not you come with us!"

Kortia looked at her in surprise for a moment before a curse flew from her lips as she began to walk back towards them. "Why do I put up with you, Myren?"

Myren smiled and repeated herself from the day before. "Because, without me, you wouldn't't know what to do."

"So, does this mean what I think it does?" Genis asked.

"You bet it does. Myren Runes and Kortia Aurion have officially joined the Journey of Regeneration!"

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Kortia, Myren, Joey, Dylena, Tristan, and Zilka are mine!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Desert Oasis **_

"**Not too bad, Lloyd. **Skills do get better the more you practice. I'm surprised you've already mastered Sonic Thrust only after three days!" Myren praised.

"Yeah, but he's wearing himself out in the process!" Genis complained. "He's gotta save energy while walking through the desert! And keep an eye out for the scorpions and snakes!"

"Oh, you worry too much, Genis," Lloyd told his friend. "We'll be just fine!"

"Hey, Kortia," Myren turned to look at her silent friend. "Where are we headed to again?"

"The first spot of the journey is the Triet Ruins," The other woman closed her eyes for a moment as she spoke. "Triet is a Desert Oasis so I'm sure that Colette and the others are there for the moment, or maybe already heading to the Seal. They're only a few hours ahead of us though, so we'll catch up to them soon."

"There!" Genis gave a smile. "I think I see it! The Desert Oasis."

Indeed, Triet was just over a few hills of sand. It was the only thing in sight with trees, though a few, and a large lake of water.

"No wonder it's called an Oasis," Genis commented. "It's the only place with water around here!"

"How these people live like this, I'll never know," Myren wiped sweat off of her brow as she led the way into the city. "They're-" She was cut off by Kortia slapping a hand over her face before she dragged her behind one of the first buildings of the city. Genis and Lloyd followed, Noishe right behind them.

A group of Desians were standing a little ways in the town. If Kortia hadn't of grabbed her, then Myren would have walked right into their view.

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus!" One of the guard's was saying. "Two humans named Lloyd and Myren are on the run with some Exspheres."

"Dammit," Myren hissed, placing a hand over her chest. "Oh well, I guess I would have been found again sooner or later,"

"You have an Exsphere too?" Lloyd asked the woman beside him.

Kortia signaled them to be quiet as the men continued to talk. "Form a cordon in all areas immediately."

"What do the two of them look like?" Another asked.

"Their likenesses and descriptions are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you."

"Yes, sir!"

"Man…wanted posters and search parties," Lloyd sighed, hanging his head. "They're really serious."

"That means that they're worried," Myren clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We beat their asses and they're trying to catch us before we get any stronger to do it a second time!"

"We need to hurry and find Colette." Genis told them.

"Hey, I thought we were looking for Colette to protect her…this is more like we're looking for her to get help." Lloyd commented.

"We don't need help," Kortia told him. "Myren and I will be able to handle these fools on our own, with or without you two here. But still, causing a fuss here is a bad idea. Genis, come with me. We'll go search for Colette and the others. Myren, you and Lloyd go to the Inn and get a room for now. Having the two of you walking around with wanted posters of you up is a bad idea."

"Not a problem," Myren gave her friend a thumb's up. "Just be careful."

And with that, the two of them sat in the bottom room of the Inn, playing cards for about an hour before they got too bored with being locked inside.

"I'm starving!" Lloyd sighed, throwing his cards down on the table.

Myren scratched her forehead. "I'm hungry too, but just hang on. Kortia and Genis will be back soon with something, I'm sure."

"Ugh, I don't want to wait!" Lloyd cried, jumping to his feet. "I'm going to go get something to eat now!"

"Lloyd, wait!" But the teen was already out of their room, hurrying into the lobby and out the other door. Myren gave a sigh before standing to follow after him. After all, not a lot could happen if they just ran out to the little market and bought some apples or something, could it?

Apparently it could, though.

"Am I this ugly?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head to the side.

The two of them had been on their way back to the Inn but had paused to get a look at the wanted posters. Myren's mouth dropped open. Both of them were…

"I am going to kill the moron who drew these," She growled, clenching her fist. "I know for sure that there's no way in hell I look like this! My eyes are nowhere near that high on my head and my nose is not that freakin' big!"

"Hey, just look at it this way," Lloyd grinned. "They won't be able to recognize us."

"Yeah, I guess," She kicked at the ground. "But it still pisses me off!"

As Lloyd laughed at her, a voice called out to them. "Hey!" They turned and Myren's blood ran cold at the sight of the three Desians walked up on them. "You're the two on the wanted posters!"

"Do we really look that bad?" Lloyd sighed, hanging his head.

"You two must be Lloyd and Myren!"

"And if we are?" Myren asked, crossing her arms.

The guard laughed. "I guess you can't run away with a poster of your face everywhere."

Myren could see smoke blowing out of Lloyd's ears. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Get them!" The trio ran forward for an attack but they were easily taken care of quickly.

"Is this really all that they got?" Myren asked, placing a hand on her hip again.

"Heh. All talk." Lloyd agreed, crossing his own arms. "Now, we'd better hurry and get ba-"

Lloyd's voice faded away when Myren felt something hit her in the back, electricity shooting through her. Lloyd must have been hit to because he fell forward before she did, leaving her to collapse on top of him.

_**~The sun goes down**_

_**I feel the light betray me~**_

"**A Desert Oasis my ass!"** Myren growled. "Who gets kidnapped from an Oasis?!"

Lloyd gave a laugh across from her, hanging his head a bit.

The two of them were sitting in some kind of cell. They had no idea where they were and their supplies and weapons were all gone. They had heard a set of guards talking about their fate a few moments ago. Execution…they must have really pissed the half-elves off.

"You'd think that these guys would be smart." The woman sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"They built the lock right next to the door," Myren pointed at the panel next to their cell. All she had to do was reach through and press a button and they'd be free. "We can get out of here, but first we gotta find a way to deal with the guard."

Things fell silent for a moment again before Lloyd suddenly jumped up to his feet, giving a smile. "Hey, Myren, watch this." She cocked a brow and watched as Lloyd shot the guard with the Sorcerer's Ring as he passed by their cell. It sent the man running.

"Ha! What a puss!" Myren smiled, standing up. She reached through the bars and opened the cell. "Good thinking, Lloyd." She led the way from the cells and came across a table with all of their supplies on it.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Lloyd asked as he strapped his wooden swords to his sides again.

"Not a clue but I know one thing. I'm getting the hell out of here!" Myren took the lead and headed for the first door to find two guards waiting on them.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them demanded at the sight of the escapees.

"Uh-oh," Lloyd placed a hand on one of his swords.

"P…prison break!"

"Shut it!" Myren used the handle of her sword on one of the men before kicking the other in the face. Someone must have been watching from cameras and sent an alarm off. "Let's go, Lloyd!"

"Hey, Myren, these guards seem different than the ones we fought in Iselia."

She glanced back at him. "You think?"

"…Maybe I'm just being weird." He sighed as they entered the next room. They had to hide when a set of guards came inside.

Myren watched silently as they used the two robots to open the door and gave a sigh. "This is going to be a pain in the ass." There was a machine in the room that changed the Sorcerer's Ring from fire to electricity.

"Whoever came up with this had to have no life," Lloyd commented as he used the ring to stun the two robots over the blue pads to open the door. "Just what kind of technology are they using in this building? I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well, think about it. You have lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere so of course you've never seen technology like this. Meltokio was full of stuff like this." At the mention of the city, Lloyd raised a brow.

"Meltokio? I've never heard of that before. Is that your home?"

Myren thought quickly, knowing that she shouldn't tell the young teen too much. "I wouldn't call it my home, but it's where I grew up. My home is with Kortia and wherever she goes."

Lloyd gave a nod and quietly checked around the door before motioning that it was okay for her to follow him. Heading left into the hallway there were a few other guards for them to fight before they reached another puzzle room.

Myren tilted her head to the side at the sight of the large, cube that sat on a panel in the middle of the room. "What in the world is that?" Taking a step forward, she read the top of it. "Gamecube? What the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure. A code or something?" Lloyd called to her from the screen he was reading. "So, basically, we have to shoot the pillars over here with the Ring to move the buttons. With each color lining up, we get an open door."

"Is that right?" Myren glanced at the buttons on the floor. "You're pretty sharp, Lloyd. Now just be sure to hit the pillars the right way."

"Not a problem!" It took a few tries to get the door they wanted open but the green buttons lined up and opened their path to the control room. Myren grabbed Lloyd's arm as he went to run past her. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, but now that we're getting further into…this place we might be running into stronger people or…something like that. Especially in the control room. I want you to stay behind me as we continue, just in case."

"But, you're a girl," Lloyd told her. "Guys are supposed to protect you."

Myren gave him a smile and kissed his forehead. "You're sweet, Lloyd, but I'd never be able to live with myself if you got seriously hurt."

"But you could too." He told her.

"True, but don't worry, I'll be able to get us out of here safely."

Lloyd watched her as she quickly and quietly made the way down the hall. He pulled a firm face. ~Just you wait. I'll get strong enough to where you don't have to worry about me like this anymore, Myren!~

"Uh-oh," Myren grabbed Lloyd's hand and pulled him in the hall to the left as a group of guards made their way towards them. She grabbed the first door she saw and dragged him inside behind her before leaning her head against the door when it shut. "That was too close."

"Why not just go ahead and beat them up?" Lloyd asked her.

"Like I said before, the further into the base we get, the stronger these guys will be. Better safe than sorry, you know?"

"I guess…"

"And just who the hell are you?" A voice made both of them turn around. Myren felt her heart skip a beat. It was a man with long, bright blue hair and pale skin. He stood there, dressed in white pants and a type of armor shirt with a black cloak, arms crossed as he took in the two invaders of his room. His bright green eyes seemed to pierce through both of them as he lifted his hand to give off a Mana attack.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." Lloyd smirked as Myren placed herself in between the teen and the man.

The man laughed. "Hahaha! You certainly have guts. But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you."

"Well then how about me?" Myren gave a grin. "After all, I did just beat the hell out of all your men and escape the cell you had us thrown in. Does that not deserve some credit?"

The man shook his head. "Though it is quite impressive, I'm afraid not."

"What a coincidence," Lloyd then gave a shrug. "Cause I don't see a need to introduce ourselves either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is."

"Why you little-" His voice was cut off as Myren's left hand moved quickly, knocking his own hand aside and firing the Mana off at the wall. "How did you-" His voice fell as she stared between the two of them; both of them had their hands ready to whip out the swords. He took note of the Exsphere on Lloyd's left hand. He crossed his arms again. "An Exsphere! You're…Lloyd," He glanced at the woman. "And that must mean you're Myren."

"And if we are?" Lloyd asked.

The man took a step closer to get a better look at Lloyd. "Hmm. I see the resemblance."

"Back off, pal," Myren took another step in front of Lloyd, firmly placing herself between the two of them.

"And you," He took a better look at her. "If you're here, that means that Kortia's not too far behind."

"K-Kortia?!" Myren's face was covered in surprise. "You know Kortia?"

Before he could answer, an alarm went off, dragging their attention away. Lloyd grabbed Myren's arm and pulled her back as he drew one of his swords. She followed suit as the door behind them opened.

"You!" Myren cried at the sight of Botta; a few guards followed him.

"Sir!" Botta looked at the blue-haired man. "We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!"

~The Chosen's here?~ For some reason, Kratos' form popped up in her head; she shook it away. ~Are Kortia and Genis with them?~

"You…you're the Desian that attacked Iselia!" Lloyd growled.

Botta glanced at them. "So you're Lloyd and Myren! Now this is amusing!"

"Botta!" The un-named man turned. "I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he…if they see me."

"What of the Chosen?" Botta asked.

"I'll leave that to you."

"Understood."

"Hey, you're not going anywhere until I get my answers!" Myren growled.

"Myren, wait," Lloyd grabbed her arm, keeping her back. "Right now might not be the best time to do something like that."

"The next time the three of us meet," The man told them. "You're mine. Just you wait." And with that, the man was gone, leaving the duo with Botta and his men.

"All right, Lloyd," Myren pulled out both her blades now. "Are you ready?"

"You betcha! The two of us can handle these guys with no problem!" Lloyd nodded, pulling out his second sword.

Myren's eyes narrowed at Botta. "Now, I'm gonna beat the answers out of you, dude, so get ready to give me what I want!" Before she could move, the door they had moved through opened, revealing a group of six rushing in.

"Lloyd! Myren! Are you okay?" Genis cried out.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Colette demanded.

"They look fine." Kratos answered.

"Of course we are," Myren snorted. "You didn't think that we would be hurt, did you?"

"Maybe," Cross gave a shrug. "But I'm glad to see that a babe knows how to handle herself."

"You guys all came for us?" Lloyd sounded shocked.

"Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!" Botta growled, whipping out his sword.

Kortia moved first, paring him off as Myren moved right after her. Genis' magic rained down as Colette's chakrams helped Cross take care of the other guards, leaving the two women and Kratos with Botta.

"Ugh…" Botta backed away from the trio that he had been fighting. "I underestimated your abilities." He dropped his blade and ran from the room.

Myren gave a sigh of relief and sheathed her blades again. She glanced at Kortia as Raine walked into the room. "Came just in time."

"I thought I had told the two of you to stay in the Inn." Kortia grunted at her friend as she put her own blade away.

"I know," Myren rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry. We just went outside to get something to eat and, well," She dropped her hand. "Hey, Kortia, do you know…" The other woman raised a brow she when stopped. "Never mind; it's not important."

"Save the chitchat for later," Kratos told them. "We shouldn't stay here for long."

"You're right," Raine nodded. "I opened the escape route just now. Let's go."

Genis moved up beside Myren as they moved out of the base. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She told him with a smile. She rolled her neck around and glanced back at the base when they exited it. They were still in the desert; Noishe was waiting for them outside. ~That man…he knew Kortia. I wonder how. How and what does he want from me and Lloyd? Is he involved with Rodyle?~ The thought of that psycho made her shiver. ~And then, if the man was worried about Kortia seeing him, then he had to know her brother, too, right? Kratos had to be the other man that he had been worried about. Kortia's past is all in the dark for me. What has she gone through, I wonder?~

"I have a question," Raine began as they moved through the sand. "This crystalline object here," She held up Botta's sword. "Is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?"

"It would seem so," Kratos nodded.

"Oh yeah, you use an Exsphere, too," Lloyd commented, glancing at the man.

"…So you noticed."

"Well, duh."

"What are they, exactly?" Raine asked.

"A pain in the ass." Cross answered her, folding his arms behind his head.

"You're telling me," Myren frowned, lifting her hand to her chest.

"It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet." Kratos told them.

As they moved through the sands, knocking monsters off here and there, Myren found herself walking with Cross.

"I'm impressed," The man was telling her.

"With what?" She glanced at him.

He gave her a smile. "With you. It's not often that you find someone, let alone a woman, who can take on nearly a whole base on her own and escape unscathed. I'm very impressed that you didn't leave Lloyd on his own, either. I know several people who would have."

"Well, I'm not like others," Myren told him with a smile herself. "And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone got hurt because of me. I couldn't just leave Lloyd behind and on his own. He's a kid." She closed her eyes. "I remember being his age. Almost ten years ago…"

Cross watched as the woman seemed to get lost in her memories. A small smile spread across his lips again. There was something interesting with this woman, with Kratos and his sister too. He was going to get to the bottom of all of it before this mission was over, no matter what it took."

"Lloyd," Kratos glanced at the teen beside him.

"What?"

"About that fight earlier…" Kortia glanced at her brother from the corner of her eye.

"Are you going to tell me I got in the way?" Lloyd asked him.

"You weren't bad," Kratos closed his eyes. "It looks like you've improved a little."

"What?" Lloyd looked shocked.

Kratos opened his eyes again. "You need to learn more about yourself and your opponent. If you understand your skills, you can fight the enemy more effectively. Sometimes you will fight enemies armed with poison—still other times you will find your abilities suppressed via magic. The difference between knowing and not knowing those dangers and how to avoid them is immense. Merely swinging your sword is not enough. Don't forget that learning also leads to strength."

Lloyd let a small smile spread across his face. "Kratos…" He gave a blink. "With what little I have improved with, I owe to Myren. She's been teaching me since we left Iselia. She's really good." He shot the red-haired man a grin. "Maybe she could teach you a few things too, Kratos."

Kratos closed his eyes and held a hand to his head. "I've spent too much time talking. Let's get going. Don't dawdle."

_**~Later that night~**_

"…In other words, these Exspheres are amplifiers that awaken out dormant capabilities." Raine said. "I wonder if I could use one, too!"

"That would be difficult." Kratos answered her. He was leaning against the wall behind her, arms crossed. Raine turned to face him. "Exspheres are harmful to the body without a Key Crest."

"Um…can't we make a Key Crest?" Colette asked from her set on a bed with Genis. Lloyd sat on another one, Cross beside him.

"As I said before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the Exsphere attached to its surface. It is said to be a secret art known only to dwarves."

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded. "I can engrave that charm…er, crest, but only my dad can process the ore."

"Well," Raine had grabbed her back and decided to dump everything out of the floor. "Is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?"

"Raine! Did you bring these from our house?!" Genis demanded. Kortia watched from beside the window sill that Myren was sitting on as the other woman shifted through everything.

"Of course. They're valuable research materials. This is a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum. This is a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple. This is a priest's crown from the Asgard ruins. This is a yellow ore from the Hima mines…" Cross held a huge smile across his face as she continued.

Myren turned from the group and glanced out across the night-covered town. There was no one out among the streets, leaving it in a silent peace. She caught sight of Noishe out there by himself in the horse stable and a small smile spread across her face. She made a decision to go out and see him after dinner.

Colette had a room all to herself up stairs beside Raine and Genis, leaving the rest of them to share the last room downstairs. There was only four beds, though, leaving Kortia and Myren to share one while the men got one of their own. Cross had made a comment about gladly sharing a bed with either of the women which resulted in Kratos giving his a kick for his sister and Lloyd one for Myren.

Lloyd had taken to making Raine her Key Crest and Cross had settled into a game of cards with Kortia as Kratos read on his bed. Myren excused herself and headed outside for some fresh air before settling down for the night. Noishe was pleased to see her and gladly took the treats that she had brought out for him, his tail wagging as she rubbed his head.

"We got a long journey ahead of us, Noishe," She told him. "Are you going to be able to keep up with us?" He gave a small bark, as if telling her that he was saying 'yes'.

"I hope so," She smiled. Not feeling like going inside again, she decided to climb up to the top of the stable and laid back with her hands behind her head, staring up at the stars above. She didn't know how long she had been there, but the sound of a door shutting caught her attention and she turned. Just barely she saw Kratos walking towards the large dog beneath her.

Noishe gave a whine. "Long time no see, Noishe." Kratos' voice was soft. Myren lifted a brow. Did Noishe know Kratos?

"Whoa!" Lloyd's voice called out as the sound of Kratos unsheathing his sword reached her ears. Myren's heart was pounding fast but she didn't want to give away her position.

"Lloyd…" Kratos put his sword away again. "I'm sorry to have started you."

"Startled isn't the word for it!" Lloyd breathed.

"You'd best not stand behind me."

"I won't…" There was a pause. "Do you like animals?"

"No, not particularly…" Kratos answered.

"…Well, Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you. With Kortia, too. He usually doesn't like strangers."

"I once had a pet, long ago." Kratos told him.

"Really? Was that before you and your sister…separated?" Lloyd asked him.

"Yes…" Kratos fell silent for a moment. "Lloyd…"

"Wh…what?" Lloyd sounded worried. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

Myren wished that she could have seen the look. Was it similar to the one that Kortia would give her sometimes?

"…Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus a little more on eliminating your vulnerabilities. If you care about your life." Myren gave a frown as she heard Kratos walk away.

"Grrrr! Just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk like he knows everything!" Lloyd growled. "…Well…a lot better than me. Damn!"

"Then make him eat his words."

Lloyd jumped at the voice and glanced around. "Myren?"

"Up here," He lifted his head to see the woman smiling down at him from the roof of the stable.

"What are you doing up there?" He called to her.

"I was thinking, peacefully too until you and Kratos came out here," She grinned. "Don't let him get to you, Lloyd. You're young and you haven't been taught how to wield a blade like he has, I'm sure. You've just begun and you have a long journey to acquire the strength you desire."

"Yeah, but how am I going to get there without a teacher?" Lloyd asked her.

Myren gave a smile before hopping down to face him fully. "You practice and practice, little man. I'll help you all that I can, too. After all, I'm already teaching you some Artes and skills, right? We'll just continue on the way we were, got it?"

Lloyd let a smile spread across his lips. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" She asked him. "Kortia and I are on this journey with you guys now, aren't we? Helping you learn will make the time pass by. But be warned, I won't take it easy on you when we spar."

Lloyd gave her a laugh. "I wouldn't want you to."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Kortia, Myren, Joey, Dylena, Tristan, and Zilka are mine!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Triet Ruins**_

"**We can finally head out to release the seal."**

Kortia opened her eyes at her brother's voice. Lloyd had finally joined them in the center of town.

"Yes. I'll do my best!" Colette nodded.

"The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here." Raine told them.

"Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd smiled.

"We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts…" Genis sighed.

"I'll be fine," Lloyd claimed as Myren and Cross laughed. "Just you watch!"

"Well, before we do anything, I've got something for you, Lloyd." Myren called to the teen.

"For me?" Lloyd looked surprised.

"Yep. As officially becoming my student, I decided to get you something that you're gonna enjoy having."

"He's your student now?" Kortia raised a brow at her friend.

"Yep. We came to an agreement last night. Since we'll be traveling together, why not go ahead and help him train?" She turned back to the teen and held out a set of swords. "Since you kicked ass yesterday, I think you've earned a set of actual blades instead of just having those wooden ones."

Lloyd's mouth dropped open as he reached forward to take the Knight Sabers. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep," Myren nodded, pulling her hand back. "Those wooden weapons aren't going to get you very far out here in the real world, Lloyd, so someone had to get you some real blades. They were cheap, but they'll make due until we get to a better city and get you some better ones."

Lloyd looked like he was about to cry. "Oh, you're so awesome!"

"Other than the Chosen, our group doesn't look like one that's on a journey to save the world." Kratos commented as Lloyd and Myren continued to talk.

"Hell," Cross crossed his arms behind his head again. "Even the Chosen doesn't look like the Chosen."

"You still don't trust Lloyd and Genis? How about your sister and her friend?" Raine asked.

"Kortia is fine, as is her friend. The two boys are much too young to bear the fate of the world. I'm concerned that they will not be able to handle this journey." Kratos told her.

"While I may be an elf, I'm still just a school teacher from a small village. And you two are mercenaries that fight for money. I don't think we're fit to handle the task of saving the world either, wouldn't you agree?"

"Humph, indeed…" Kratos blinked.

"Well, if you really wanna get nasty about it, the only one who does look like the right character to save the world is your sister," Cross commented. "The serious look on Kortia's face truly announces that she's ready for the hardship in the future." He gave the other man a grin. "If only you learned from her, Kratos."

"Hmmph."

The ruins weren't that far from the village at all. It seemed like no one had been to their place in years, the broken pieces and sand all over the place.

"Ah, so hot…" Lloyd whined, hanging his head. "Man, I'm beat."

"See?" Genis shook his head. "You're already worn out."

"I'm sick of this desert!" Lloyd and Myren's voice spoke together. The woman turned to her friend as the younger teen gave a laugh. "Kortia, when we're done here, I refuse to come to the desert again, you got it?" Kortia gave a sigh and then glanced at Noishe as it gave a whine.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked his pet.

"Be on your guard," Kratos decided to speak. "There are enemies about!"

"I'm impressed," Cross smiled. "The dog can catch the sight of the enemy." He grabbed his knives and quickly helped Kortia and Kratos to take care of the two monsters that had attacked them.

"This is going to be a nuisance," Kratos sighed to himself.

"What is?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, nothing." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself."

"Are you talking about self-defense training?" Colette asked.

Myren turned from them to let the talk continue. "Kortia, what do you think of this?"

The silent woman glanced at her friend before turning back to the ruins. "I think that if we don't let the others fight, they'll fall behind far enough to where it bites them in the ass in the future."

"I agree," Cross grinned. "I believe that the kids are going to have to train to catch up with us; Raine included. We'll let the four of them handle to boss here, what do you think?"

"I think they'll die," Kortia answered. "But we'll see."

"Say, is this the seal?" Colette's voice grabbed their attention. "It has my family's crest on it…"

"FANTASTIC!" Raine's voice was next. Everyone glanced at her. "Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!" She paused for a moment and took another look before she smiled. "Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!" She knelt down to get a closer look. "This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!"

"Oh, baby, keep talking dirty!" Cross smiled at Raine, stars in his eyes.

"…Is she always like this?" Kratos glanced at the woman's brother. Genis gave a look as his sister moved to take another look at Colette's Crest.

"…Is she?" Lloyd asked.

Genis gave a sigh. "…I've been trying so hard to hide it, too."

_**Raine obtained the title of 'Archeological Mania.'**_

"Hmm? This depression…it reads, 'oracle stone'." Raine commented. She turned. "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

Raine nodded. "This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it." Colette did as she was told and the path opened to a set of stairs.

"It opened!" Colette sounded shocked. "Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!"

"Yes," Genis sighed. "I think we all know that already."

"Okay! Now it's getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go inside!" Lloyd grinned.

"…I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm." Kratos sighed.

"Not a problem!" Myren grinned. "Let's go, Lloyd!"

"Oh yeah!"

The moment they were inside, it was easy to see that the temple was based on fire. It was easy to see that, no problem. There were monsters all over the place that quickly gave the members of this squad some practice on how to get better in battles. There were three doors to choose from and so they choose the one to the south. Torches were all around the room and with all the ones they lit part of the floor decided to move and show them the path that they needed. It took a couple of times to fix them the right way, but they eventually opened the path to the final room of the dungeon.

"All right!" Myren gave a grin. "Lloyd, you four go ahead and take on the final. The four of us will sit here and watch."

"Uh," Genis' eyes were wide in fear. "We…will we be able to take the final fight on our own?"

"Only one way to find out." Cross grinned. Kratos and Kortia echoed their sighs as the others in the group began to argue over who would help Colette.

"All right, all right, fine!" Cross sighed. "Colette, Lloyd, Raine, and I will be fighting this time," He glanced at Genis. "But you'll be taking part in it next time, you got it? Everyone has to train, kid." Genis nodded before following everyone through the Warp.

"This place is also built with magitechnology!" Raine announced, taking a good look around the room. "Absolutely fantastic!"

"You get off with that, don't you?" Myren shook her head, moving past her and towards the center of the room. They only stood there for a moment before a red light began to glow from it.

"WOW!" Genis cried. "What the-" The room gave a huge rumble as fire seemed to shoot up from the platform before them

Kortia stared at the fight as it continued before them before closing her eyes. "Just…sad."

"They're not THAT bad," Myren smiled. "We need to train them, that's all."

Kratos gave a sigh. "It's going to take a while."

"Probably, but hey," She replied. "At least we'll have a way to entertain ourselves, right?"

"I guess so…" Genis sighed, hanging his head.

Kortia stared at him for a moment before placing a hand on his head. "Just be willing to train, Genis, and you'll be fine."

The child stared at her for a moment before giving her a small smile.

"Just as I expected!" Lloyd's voice was happy as he announced that the battle was finally over. "These swords came in as a huge help. Thanks, Myren!"

The woman gave another grin. "Told you, didn't I? Metal instead of wood comes in handy."

Now that the monsters were gone, the platform rose up in the steam before revealing a voice calling out to them.

_You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar._

"…Yes, my lord."

Myren gave a frown and turned from the events before her, gazing off towards the wall.

"Is something wrong?"

She glanced over to see that Kratos had approached her. She crossed her arms. "No, not really. Just have to wait until this crap is over with before we can continue."

"You're not interested in this part of the journey?" He asked her, sounding surprised.

"Not at all. All these angels and whatever else it is they serve," Her eyes hardened and gave off the air of hate. "They can burn in hell for all I care."

Kortia gave a silent sigh as Remiel decided to join them again and continue on from the last time.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you, My Lord," Colette smiled before the angel wings joined her.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure." Remiel told her.

Colette closed her eyes. "I humbly accept this trial."

Remiel closed his eyes. "The next seal lies to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

_I shall await you at the next seal. The Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette._

When the angel left, Myren turned back to the group with a smile. "Can we go now?"

"Colette…has wings!" Lloyd sounded surprised.

Kortia sighed. "It's most likely too dark," She was saying. "We'll stay outside for the night before continuing with the rest of the journey. Besides," She glanced at the blonde as she commented to Raine and the others about being weak. "She'll not be able to travel for the night."

Myren raised a brow. "You sure?"

"He said the next place is across the sea!" Lloyd grinned. "That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait!"

"A ship…hmm," Raine sighed. "I wonder is there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now."

"We should head to the coast to see what we can find," Kratos nodded.

"Okay you two, we get it already. That's enough." Lloyd called to Colette and Genis."

"Okay." They both sighed.

Everything was going find until they all reached outside; Colette fell to the ground.

"Colette! Are you okay?!" Lloyd demanded.

"I'm…fine…" She sounded so tired.

"You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white!" Genis cried. "Oh, it's all my fault. I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out."

Myren glanced at Kortia. ~How did she know…~

"I don't think that she has anything to do with it…" Lloyd sighed.

"Now's not the time for that!" Raine commented. "Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately."

"Wait. It's best not to move her." Kratos told them.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Remember the angel?" Kortia replied. "He said that the transformation is going to be painful for her to overcome."

"It would be a good idea to let her rest here for the night," Cross nodded. "If she's still feeling bad in the morning, then we'll let her got to the doctor, all right?"

"Works for me," Myren shared a smile.

"I'm…okay," Colette told them. "I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble…"

"Stop apologizing all the time, you dork!" Lloyd hissed. "It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel."

"You're right…I'm sorry."

The camp was set up for the night. They might have been in the desert, but it was cool at night. Tofu curry had been their dinner for the night and Kortia was currently in a card game with Myren, Lloyd, and Cross. Colette was feeling better and walked off on her own, leaving Genis and Raine to talk to themselves as Kratos watched the card game.

"You can join us, you know." Myren commented, glancing at her new set of cards. "The more the merrier."

"No thanks," Kratos replied, running a hand on Noishe's head.

"Maybe next time, then," Myren grinned.

"Professor," Lloyd began. "Where are we going next?"

"We should head for Palmacosta," Raine answered. "I don't think we're going to find any more clues on this continent."

"It's the biggest city in the world." Genis smiled. "The Church of Martel Cathedral is there, and there's a school, as well. I'm sure we'll find something there."

"However, if we're going to Palmacosta, we'll have to pass through the Ossa Trail," Kratos told them. "It's not a treacherous trail, but there's no harm in being prepared."

"There's no need to fear," Myren grinned. "Kortia and I passed through there last time we were at Palmacosta. Nothing'll happen, so don't worry!"

Cross gave a snort. "Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?"

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Kortia, Myren, Joey, Dylena, Tristan, and Zilka are mine!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**You sure about this?**_

"**THANK GOD! **NO MORE SAND!"

"Myren, do you have to?"

"That wasn't me, Kortia."

"GRASS!" Lloyd ran past both women, running for the beginning of the Ossa Trail and leaving the desert behind. Genis followed him, Cross right behind.

"And you travel with him?" Kortia glanced at her brother as Cross went as wild as Lloyd did over the grass.

Kratos gave a snort as he crossed his arms, turning his head. Myren gave a laugh. "Let them go. I'm sick of this desert myself."

"Well, at least you're not acting like a child," Raine replied.

"Touché." Myren folded her arms behind her head as she watched the three boys ahead of them. Colette smiled and opened her mouth to speak when-

"Stop!"

Two forms dropped down in front of them, a man and a woman, making all the playing and laughter come to an end.

The man was in his early twenties with long, brown/blonde hair that went well with his tanned skin and blue eyes. Dressed in a pair of light pants, he wore just a simple red vest, left open to reveal a firm, toned chest as a lance and a shield hung on his back and a silver, Knight Chess piece from his left ear.

"Hubba-hubba," Myren let slip out of her mouth. Kortia gave a silent sigh but couldn't keep her lips from lifting at the corners.

"I'll second that," Was Cross' reply, but his eyes were on the woman beside the tan man. In her late teens, the woman had brown eyes and black hair pulled up into a pink bow that went with the matching belt she wore over her purple and white top as she wore black pants and sleeves.

"What?" Lloyd titled his head to the side as he stood up from the grass that he had been rolling in.

"Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Why the hell would she be a friend of his?" Cross asked, shoving his way forward. "He's too much of a moron. But me on the other hand," He gave the woman a 'smooth look'. "You can be my friend any day of the week."

"Oh lord," Myren slapped a hand to her face. "When are we going to get SMART people on this damn journey?"

"You said it," Kratos tried to cough to cover his words up but Myren gave him a smile.

The new woman wore a blush on her cheeks as her friend looked like he was about to die from holding his laughter in. Shaking her head, the woman got back to their reason for showing up. "…Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

"Oh, that's me!" Colette called out happily.

Myren did a repeat with her hand as Kortia and Kratos both hung their heads. "SMART PEOPLE, DAMMIT!"

The woman looked at the teen. "…Prepare to die!" She ran forward but Colette, with her amazingly clumsy yet right on time skills, hit a switch and a trap door fell open right beneath the woman's feet.

"Uh-Oh." Lloyd, Raine, and Genis all said. Colette echoed them.

Myren gave a small laugh. "Well, that's gotta suck."

"Let's just go," Cross sighed. "Now that the hottie's gone, there's no need for us."

"I wouldn't say that," Kratos replied, glancing at the silent man still standing there.

He gave a sigh of his own and moved forward, staring down into the hole his companion fell into. "Sheena, you just can't get a break, can you?"

"Oh, no!" Colette jumped to her feet and began to freak out. "What should I do? I did it again…"

"Eh, don't worry about it," The man told her. "Sheena runs into crap like this almost every day of her life. Bad luck, I tell you. She'll be fine."

"Oh, I'm so relieved." The blonde smiled.

"Uh…are you not trying to kill her?" Myren decided to put a stop to the friendly chat. "I mean, is that not what your friend just said?"  
>"Eh," was all she got in reply.<p>

Kortia glared at him. "Are you not going to try and do anything?"

The man didn't even look at her as he waved a hand. "Just get out of here, would ya? And be quick about it." And with that, the man dropped into the hole after his companion.

"That made no damn sense, but hey, let's go!" Cross grinned.

"Shouldn't we try to find out who the two of them were?" Lloyd asked.

"They'll come after us again on her own," Kratos was the one that answered as he began to lead the way up the pass. "This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger."

"I agree," Kortia nodded, following her brother.

Myren moved after them, helping here and there with a few monsters when she was needed, but she soon took a place beside Colette. "Sweetie, I got some advice for you."

"For me?" The blonde asked. "What for?"

"When someone asks you if you're the Chosen, don't tell them that you are, all right?"

Colette looked shocked. "But…but why?"

Myren's eyebrow twitched as she tried to keep a small smile on her face. ~Oh my God, this girl is going to kill me!~ "Sweetie, listen to me, and listen to me carefully, ok? That woman just tried to attack and kill you. Now I know that you've lived in that small village all your life, but try and guard yourself from the others in the world, all right? You got crummy, icky bastards out here that would eat a girl like you in seconds and the moment some of them find out you're the Chosen, they'll do even worse. Keep it secret or you'll regret it, all right? Now's not the time for you to be stupid and announce everything to everyone, understand."

"No need to be so harsh, Myren," Genis commented as Colette wore a frown.

"Harsh or not, she's being truthful," Kortia called back. "The land is covered in scum and they will do many things, some even worse than others. Take it from a woman who's traveled the world. If anyone asks what we're doing, we're just traveling to the next city together, got it? No Journey of Regeneration and no more Chosen BS."

"God, I love women with fire." Cross grinned, batting his eyes at Kortia.

"Shut up," Lloyd grunted, whacking the older man in the back of the head.

"Do that again, you twerp, and I'm gonna-"

"W…wait!"

They had reached the other side of the Trail and were about to make it out when a large gate in the side of the mountain fell, revealing the duo from before.

"…Wow, they caught up with us." Lloyd commented.

"Oh, thank good-" Colette went to move forward but Myren gave her a look. The blonde stopped and just hung her head.

"D…don't move!" the woman growled.

"A wise decision." Raine commented.

"…I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!"

The man glanced at the woman beside him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Tristan, we've already talked about this." She replied, glancing at him as she pulled something out of her shirt. Cards? "Now are you with me or not?"

Tristan gave a sigh and grabbed his shield and lance. "I guess there's really no other option, is there?"

"Oh, you are so mine!" Myren grinned, grabbing both her swords.

"I call hands on babe!" Cross grinned, grabbing a knife or two of his own.

Well, 'Babe' turned out to be a summoner and was able to call out her friend Guardian: Wind just to make the battle a little harder. Myren took on Tristan with Lloyd as Kortia, Genis, and Colette took on the Summon, leaving Cross, Kratos, and Raine to deal with the woman, Sheena.

"Not too bad for a woman and a child," Tristan grinned as he and Myren met in the middle, trying to shove the other off of their weapons. "At least some over here in Sylvarant can take care of themselves. I'm impressed."

"Here in Sylvarant?" Myren looked surprised. "You mean…you're from Tethe'alla?"

It was Tristan's turn to look surprised. "So, you know, do you? I'm even more impressed!" With a grunt, he was able to shove her away and went in for another attack but Lloyd dropped in and took over for a moment-until Sheena's cry caught the man's attention. He left behind any notions of his own fight and dropped in to block Sheena from Kratos' next attack and shoving him off.

"I believe now would be the best time for a retreat," He commented.

Sheena hung her head before giving a growl as she glared at the group before them. "Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!"

And then, boom, both of them disappeared in smoke.

"Oh, hottie's got some magic tricks!" Cross giggled like a moron.

"Why are people trying to kill us?" Lloyd asked.

"Didn't we just have a conversation like this?" Myren asked, glancing at Kortia as they all put their weapons away.

Kratos closed his eyes. "…There are always those that reject salvation."

"Maybe they're Desians." Genis offered.

"No, they're not," Myren told them, thinking back on what the man had said. "I think…it's more serious than that." She gave Kortia look. They were going to talk later.

"At any rate," Kratos sighed. "We are in constant danger. That's all we have to know."

"Those clothes…" Raine commented to herself.

Lloyd glanced at her. "Professor something wrong?"

"You know, I wouldn't mind carrying you if you're tired." Cross gave her a smile and a wink.

"God man, just pick a damn woman and stay to it!" Myren growled, whacking him in the back of the head.

"It's nothing," Raine replied. "Let's go."

Kortia stared at the other woman for a moment longer before closing her eyes and turning to continue the path.

"Lloyd," Kratos' voice made the teen turn his head to the older man as they continued to move. Myren didn't turn but she kept her ear on the conversation.

"Hmm? What?"

"Fighting in a party means that coordination with your partners is important as well. Your choice of strategy and orders can greatly affect the tide of battle. Do not forget that you are not alone."

"Yeah, I know that already!" Lloyd grunted. "Or, at least, I'm getting to know it better. Myren's teachings are awesome! She totally kicks ass!" Myren let a huge grin spread across her face as pride filled her veins. "Maybe you should take some lessons, Kratos."

The redhead gave a snort. "It's not needed."

~Damn, talk about mood damper~ Myren frowned as she folded her arms behind her head again.

Just outside the mountain, they found a small fishing port name Izoold. It was still early in the day so they made plans to go ahead and continue on the journey.

"That man and woman," Raine sighed as they neared the village.

Kratos glanced at her. "What is it?"

"Ah, it's just…the clothes that assassin was wearing, both of them, don't you think they were rather…unique?

"Are we thinking of having a shopping spree for some new outfits?" Cross asked her.

"No, she's right," Kortia glanced at him. "They aren't something that you would see every day."

"Yeah, and a hottie like that isn't anywhere near here," Myren grinned. "You'll only find something like that in a BIG city."

At the dramatization of the word, Kortia shot a glance at the other woman, raising a brow. Kratos watched as a silent communication spread between the two of them and raised his own brow. ~What was that?~

"I know!" Lloyd smiled. "I bet they're dwarven clothes! The ones I'm wearing now were made by my father. Well, don't they look kinda similar?"

Genis pulled a face. "How can you call that similar?"

"…Is this what happens when one is raised by a dwarf?" Kratos asked.

Myren pulled a surprised look at the sound of laughter on the man's voice. She gave a laugh herself. "I suppose it is, isn't it?"

"Myren, not you too!" The teen whined.

She gave another laugh as she rubbed a hand on his head. "Sorry Lloyd, sometimes you just can't fight it."  
>Kratos watched the two of them for a moment before giving a 'feh'. "Regenerating the world…such foolish nonsense."<p>

Lloyd heard him and turned to glare. "What's so foolish about it?" Luckily, the others apparently hadn't heard it, already ahead of the trio.

Kratos glanced at him. "Let's say…this regeneration is successful. But eventually the world will start to decline again like before." Myren gave a small smile at the look on Kratos' face as he spoke. So soft; and sad. "Then, another Chosen will go on a dangerous journey. It does not end."

"That's…

"What we are doing does not solve the basic problem. We are just buying more time."

Lloyd took in what he was saying. "…I wonder why the world regeneration was created in the first place."

"…Hmm." He lifted a hand to his head.

"Wh…what?!" Lloyd growled.

"You're asking that question now?" The redhead asked.

"He's got a point, you know." Myren grinned at the teen.

Kratos dropped his head and returned to his firm face. "It doesn't matter. You now have doubts. If you do not stop your thought process, then maybe something will change."

"Kratos…you're pretty weird." Lloyd told him.

"…Maybe I am."

"But some of the best one's are weird, Lloyd," Myren grinned. "Remember that."

"Maybe I will."

"Lloyd!" the teen turned his head when Colette called for him before taking off, leaving the two of them in the back of the group alone.

"God, how do these kids have so much energy?" Myren sighed, hanging her head. "I'm exhausted."

"Only after that?" Kratos asked her. "How have you traveled with Kortia for as long as you have?"

"Eh…I just didn't get a good sleep last night." The woman replied. "Too much crap in my mind. Like you, for instance."

"Me?" Kratos pulled a surprised look.

"Yeah. I've traveled with your sister for over ten years and not once has she told me that you existed. You weren't even mentioned! And then bang! There you are." She then pulled a face, realizing what she said. "Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I know…what my sister feels. I am at fault for it but there's no way to change it."

"Hey, family business is family business so I won't pry into what happened." Myren folded her arms behind her head. "But I do apologize."

"Apologize?" Kratos asked her. "For what?"

"For being a bitch when we first met." She replied. "You're actually not too bad, Kratos. You're one of the sane people here, so at least I know Kortia and I aren't alone."

Kratos gave a smile. "Ditto."

**Please Review!**


End file.
